Troque O Dior Pelo All Star
by Lauren Collins
Summary: "Ele não ficou abalado com a minha ameaça, o que me irritou profundamente. Quem aquele camponês pensava que era?"
1. Prólogo

**Troque O Dior Pelo All Star**

Sinopse: "Ele não ficou abalado com a minha ameaça, o que me irritou profundamente. Quem aquele camponês pensava que era?"

* * *

><p><span>PRÓLOGO<span>

— Natalie, eu vou sair.

A garota Kabra revirou seus olhos âmbar mentalmente. É claro que ele iria sair. Era a única coisa que ele fazia desde que começara a namorar a garota Cahill.

— E vai me deixar sozinha aqui?

Mesmo de costas Natalie sabia que Ian havia revirado os olhos. Ela conhecia bem o irmão que tinha.

— Pare de fazer drama, Natalie. Você sabe se cuidar. Além disso — ele hesitou, e Natalie pôde perceber que alguma coisa o incomodava —, não tem nada a temer. Você está segura aqui.

— E os Vespers? — perguntou Natalie, cautelosa, ainda sem se virar.

— Esqueça os Vespers. Estamos seguros. — Pode ter sido a imaginação de Natalie, mas ela jurou ter ouvido Ian murmurar "pelo menos por enquanto". Mas antes que Natalie pudesse perguntar, ele se despediu e saiu.

Natalie e Ian estavam hospedados naquele hotel há duas semanas. Eles vieram a pedido de Amy para discutirem sobre os Vespers, o grupo misterioso e implacável que estava finalmente saindo das sombras.

Natalie sabia que o irmão aproveitaria a oportunidade para finalmente acertar as contas com Amy Cahill. Por um lado, ela ficou um pouco ressentida, mas não fez objeções. Afinal, ela estava falando de Ian Kabra, o cabeçudo teimoso. Por outro, ela ficou feliz por Ian ter finalmente acertado as coisas com Amy. No fundo do coração de Natalie ela sabia que alguma coisa estava errada com ele. Desde a Coréia ele estava agindo estranho e ela supôs que era por causa do que eles fizeram os irmãos Cahill e Alistair Oh, mas achara bobagem. Afinal, ele era um Lucian, e um Lucian não sente remorso.

_Como __mamãe._Natalie fechou os olhos. _Não __a __chame __de__ "__mamãe__"__,_ ordenou a si mesma._ Ela nunca foi __isso __pra __você. __Para __ela, __você __era __apenas __uma __subordinada __como __todos __os __outros._

Ela se lembrou de todos os dias em que elas fizeram compras juntas. _Como __mãe __e __filha._

Então veio a caçada. Isabel mostrou a Natalie seu lado frio, impiedoso e assassino. Tantas pessoas morreram por causa dela. Os pais de Amy e Dan, Irina Spasky e o tal Lester que Dan contara a ela. E provavelmente mais outras.

Natalie suspirou e se levantou. Pegou o seu sobretudo e suas galochas Gucci. Precisava sair daquele hotel e pensar.

Logo depois que passou pelas portas do hotel o ar frio a envolveu, fazendo Natalie abraçar a si mesma.

As ruas e lojas passavam como um borrão para ela. Tudo era da mesma cor: cinza. Sem cor, sem vida, sem alegria.

A chuva veio sem aviso prévio. As gotas caíram no cabelo de Natalie, mas ela não se importou. Deixou as gotas frias caírem no seu rosto, sem se perguntar se aquilo poderia estragar a sua pele. Seus pés pareciam ter vida própria, desviando-se das pessoas, levando-a para um caminho que ela não sabia qual era. Mas quando ela entrou na rua, a reconheceu imediatamente. Era a rua da mansão de Dan e Amy.

Natalie franziu a testa, sem saber muito bem por que estava ali. _Acho __melhor __eu __ir __embora. __Ian __deve __estar __com __Amy. __Eu __não __quero __incomodá-los._ Ela se virou e deu um passo, mas então trombou com uma pessoa.

— Ei! — A pessoa reclamou. Natalie já ia abrir a boca para pedir desculpas, mas então reconheceu Dan. Ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Seus olhos demonstraram reconhecimento. — Natalie? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela encolheu os ombros, sem encará-lo.

— Eu só queria passear. Acho que meu cérebro me levou para aqui.

Dan franziu a testa ao ver o estado dela. Cabelo molhado e meio desgrenhado. Sem maquiagem. Tremendo. Ele tirou a sua jaqueta e colocou nos ombros dela. Natalie o olhou, confusa.

— Por que você fez isso?

Dan também ficou confuso.

— Você estava com frio. — Parecia mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação. Natalie o encarou por tanto tempo que ele ficou constrangido.

— O que foi?

Ela piscou, saindo do transe.

— Nada. Obrigado, Dan.

— De nada. — Então ele percebeu uma coisa. — Você me chamou de Dan!

Natalie deu as costas para ele, virando-se em direção para a casa dele, com um sorriso esticando em seus lábios.

— Sim, eu chamei. E é melhor você não ficar tão presunçoso... Daniel.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Os dois caminharam em silêncio para a casa. Natalie se grudou o máximo possível à jaqueta de Dan.

Naquela noite ela teve um sonho. Natalie corria com um garoto por um parque. Era outono e as folhas das árvores estavam caindo. Ela não conseguiu ver o rosto do garoto. Tudo o que conseguiu ver foi uma cicatriz em cima do olho dele.


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO UM

O tempo passa rápido.

Já era 25 de outubro, mais de dois meses do dia em que Amy e Ian começaram a namorar. As Vésperas continuaram nas sombras.

Amy e Ian iriam se formar em alguns meses. Dan estava fora do país com Fiske para um campeonato de artes marciais há cinco dias e só voltaria na sexta. Natalie estava sozinha, mas se ocupava em ajudar Nellie na cozinha (com luvas, é claro), fazer os deveres da escola e desenhar roupas para Amy.

Ela agora estava na sala de estar, no chão acolchoado, enquanto seu irmão e sua namorada assistiam a um episódio de _Glee_.

— Pronto — disse Natalie, levantando-se e estendendo o desenho para Amy, que o pegou e o avaliou por um momento com a testa franzida.

— Você quer que eu use isso na _escola_? Não acha que é meio... extravagante demais?

— Natalie _é_ extravagante demais, amor — Ian a lembrou, sem desviar os olhos da TV, completamente concentrado. Ele nunca assistira tanto TV quanto agora. Isabel costumava dizer que a ela estragava os neurônios. Ian acreditou ainda mais nisso quando percebeu a frequência com que Dan a assistia. Mas Amy conseguira mais uma vez persuadi-lo do contrário.

Natalie mostrou a língua para o irmão num gesto de infantilidade, que aprendera com Dan. E depois falou com Amy:

— Admita: a roupa está maravilhosa.

Natalie... Petulante como sempre.

Amy sorriu para ela.

— Sim, ela está. Mas eu não posso usá-la na escola, Nat. — Quando Natalie fez um muxoxo, acrescentou rapidamente: — Mas eu posso usá-la no shopping, no sábado.

Os olhos de Natalie brilharam de entusiasmo.

— Perfeito! Eu vou mandar agora para a costureira! A roupa vai estar pronta até sexta!

Os olhos de Ian finalmente desviaram-se da tela e dispararam até a irmã.

— Ei! Onde pensa que está indo? Você não pode sair sozinha de casa a essa hora!

Natalie revirou os olhos.

— Ian, os Vespers não vai me sequestrar e me matar. Afinal, já faz mais de dois anos que elas tentaram pegar o anel e não conseguiram. Não acham que elas já teriam agido?

Amy estava com a testa franzida.

— Natalie, ele tem razão. Já são oito e meia da noite. Se você não for sequestrada pelas Vésperas, com certeza será roubada ou coisa pior.

— Eu vou com você — Ian decidiu, levantando-se.

Natalie rapidamente pensou em uma desculpa.

— Não, não. É melhor você ficar. Acho que vocês dois estão precisando de um tempo a sós.

As bochechas de Amy viraram escarlates, mas Ian ficou irredutível.

— Eu vou com você e não se fala mais disso.

Natalie revirou seus olhos novamente. Seu irmão estava desenvolvendo um instinto super protetor de irmão mais velho extremamente irritante. Ela esperava que ele não ficasse sabendo que um garoto da escola estava lhe jogando cantadas ou a coisa ia ficar feia.

Deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem. Vamos então?

— Quer saber, Natalie, acho melhor eu ficar aqui fora.

Ele olhou para o interior do ateliê, onde havia várias mulheres de aparência rica e adolescentes com bolsas Marc Jacobs gigantes. Uma delas era bastante familiar. Loira oxigenada com roupas curtas e provocantes. Sienna Miller, um a garota que perseguira Ian pelos primeiros dias na BHS. Ele lhe dera um fora que aparentemente dera certo... mas depois de alguns dias ela começou a persegui-lo novamente. Amy finalmente se cansara e dera um murro no seu nariz. Resultado: dois dias de suspensão para Amy, uma cirurgia para Sienna e incansáveis dias de tortura para ele, que ficara sem a namorada e tivera que aguentar as amigas de Sienna.

Natalie torceu o nariz para a vulgaridade de Sienna.

— Ela ainda está apaixonada por você?

Ian deu de ombros.

— Pouco me importa, só quero que ela fique longe de mim. E não fale com ela. Se ela insistir, diga que não fala com estranhos. Te espero aqui; não demore.

Natalie assentiu e entrou no ateliê. Ela foi direto até o balcão da recepcionista, tentando não chamar a atenção de Sienna, e informou o seu nome. A mulher a brevemente e a autorizou entrar na sala da dona do ateliê, possivelmente a sua única amiga, já que Amy e Nellie não contavam de verdade.

Natalie entrou na sala, encontrando Heidi ajeitando um manequim. Heidi era jovem, de aproximadamente 23 anos, alta e magra o suficiente para ser uma modelo de passarela. Ela percebeu Natalie pela sua altura e virou-se para ela com um sorriso brilhante.

— Natalie, querida! — exclamou, indo até Natalie e a abraçando. Como você está linda hoje! Onde você comprou esses sapatos?

Natalie sorriu.

— Vim fazer uma encomenda. — Estendeu o croqui para Heidi. — Acha que pode fazer até sexta?

Heidi nem precisou olhar.

— Faço qualquer pedido para você, querida. Faço até mesmo para antes da sexta. — Ela olhou para o desenho. — Qual é a ocasião?

— Nada demais. E é para Amy.

Heidi assentiu, não muito impressionada com isso. Desde que vira Natalie no seu ateliê há algumas semanas atrás sentira que ela vinha de uma família rica. Sempre com roupas e sapatos de grife.

— E como está o namoro dela com o seu irmão?

— Bem. Às vezes tenho que sair de perto deles por eles estarem tão perto.

Heidi riu.

— É normal. Quando estamos apaixonados queremos ficar o mais próximo possível de quem amamos. — Ela piscou para Natalie. — Acho que você sabe disso, não é, querida?

Natalie enrubesceu.

— C-como v-você sabe?

— Ahá! — exclamou Heidi com um sorriso travesso. — Então é verdade! Bem que Victoria me disse!

Victoria. Sempre tão observadora e fofoqueira.

— Ela disse o nome?

Heidi deu um sorriso malicioso, e Natalie gemeu.

— Heidi, por favor...

Um garoto de repente entrou na sala.

— Tia! — gritou. Então notou Natalie e corou. — Ah, oi, Natalie. Eu... eu volto depois. — Virou-se para a porta.

Natalie estava vermelha também. Esquecendo-se de Heidi, que observava com olhos de gavião e um sorriso esticando seus lábios, esticou a mão para o garoto.

— Não, não precisa ir. Eu já terminei aqui.

O garoto se virou e olhou para Heidi.

— Natalie, querida, eu tenho que falar com Victoria. Por que vocês dois não conversam um pouquinho?

Os dois adolescentes, com as bochechas pegando fogo, olharam para Heidi quase implorando: "Não, por favor, não!".

Heidi tentou não rir e saiu da sala.

Natalie e o garoto não se olharam. Nem falaram nada por alguns segundos. Então ele limpou a garganta.

— Er, hum, eu sou o...

— Sam, eu sei. — Aquilo saíra tão abruptamente que Natalie nem conseguiu impedir. Sam olhou para Natalie, surpreso. Ela corou. — Eu ouvi falarem seu nome na escola.

_Droga,_ ela pensou. _Agora__ele__vai__pensar__que__você__decorou__o__nome__dele,__sua__idiota!__Sua__estúpida,__imbecil..._

Natalie provavelmente continuaria xingando a si mesma por horas se Sam não tivesse sorrido para ela. Ela parou imediatamente a sua falação mental e pareceu ficou hipnotizada por seu sorriso.

— E você deve ser Natalie Kabra — conjecturou.

— Sou. Como você...

Ele riu.

— Também ouvi o seu nome. E você é uma presença difícil de se não notar.

Ela tomou isso como um elogio.

— Obrigada. — Ela olhou para o interior do ateliê. — Acho melhor eu ir embora; meu irmão está me esperando.

Sam pareceu ficar desapontado, e Natalie se sentiu um pouco presunçosa. Ela não conhecia muito sobre garotos, e Amy não a ajudava muito, mas a reação dele parecia bem óbvia: ele queria ficar mais tempo com Natalie.

— Ah, certo. Eu vou ver você na escola? Ouvi dizer que vai ter um trabalho de ciências em dupla e nós podíamos...

Natalie o interrompeu com um sorriso.

— Claro. Seria ótimo. Até mais, Sammy. — Ela piscou para ele e deu as costas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

— T-tchau. — Ela o ouviu gaguejar, e mal pôde evitar dar uma risadinha de triunfo.

Heidi a abordou na porta do ateliê, impedindo que Natalie pudesse sair.

— Pela a sua cara, acho que a conversa foi boa, não foi?

Natalie não respondeu, rezando para que o sangue não tivesse subido às suas bochechas e a entregasse.

— O que foi falar com Victoria?

Heidi entrou no jogo.

— Eu posso gostar muito de você, querida, mas Sam é meu sobrinho. Como ele não tem pais, eu sou praticamente a mãe e o pai dele. Se você o machucar, teremos uma conversa bem séria.

— Você demorou muito — disse Ian, quando Natalie saiu do ateliê. — O que houve?

— Nada — ela respondeu, indiferente. — Vamos? Preciso tirar essa roupa e dormir.

Ian suspirou, e abriu a porta de trás da sua Ferrari.

— Entre no carro — ordenou, e Natalie obedeceu sem resmungar.

— Você viu a Sienna? — perguntou Natalie. Ian fez que não.

— Saiu com as amigas e elas felizmente não me notaram.

— Hmmm — disse Natalie, parecendo distraída. — Interessante.

Ian franziu a testa e olhou para a irmã pelo retrovisor.

— Está tudo bem, Natalie?

Ela piscou e olhou para ele, parecendo ter saído de um sonho e só ter percebido Ian agora.

— Ah, sim. Claro que eu estou. Por que não estaria? — perguntou retoricamente.

Ian não respondeu. Ele olhou para a rua e a viagem até a mansão foi completamente silenciosa.


	3. AVISO

Antes que vocês possam descer a página para não ler o aviso, ISSO NÃO É UM CAPÍTULO. Estou apenas informando que estou REESCREVENDO A FIC, que algumas coisas podem mudar ect.

Como estou numa fase sem ideias para as minhas fics, vou precisar de uma mãozinha. Quem quiser me ajudar, favor comentar novamente nas reviews!

Abraços,

Lauren

P.S. Se eu não receber nada até as **oito da noite**, vou ter que reconsiderar a ideia de **PARAR A FIC PARA SEMPRE**.


End file.
